L'assassin du roi
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Petit texte basé sur le film "Le Hobbit : la désolation de Smaug" : Legolas est un prince de la Mirkwood, sa fidélité va au roi son père, à son peuple, à ses terres. Il a été élevé pour les servir, les protéger. Il est le bras armé de la forêt, l'assassin au service du roi.


**L'assassin du roi**

(_Le Hobbit : la désolation de Smaug_)

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un tout petit OS, sans prétention aucune, juste pour présenter ma vision de Legolas. Il m'a tellement marqué quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le deuxième film du Hobbit. En effet, il est bien plus ténébreux que dans les films du Seigneur des Anneaux, et ça m'a plutôt plu (et inspirée visiblement). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je détaillerais à la fin les motivations qui m'ont conduite à écrire un tel texte.

Je précise que ma fic prend place dans le film au moment où Legolas et Tauriel combattent dans le village sur le lac.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Les coups s'enchaînaient, vifs et précis, des cris de douleur et d'agonie, une odeur de sang et de mort. Le prince encocha une nouvelle flèche et tira, aussi rapide qu'un battement de cils. Et la flèche alla se figer dans la tête d'un orc qui tomba raide. L'elfe virevoltait, tournoyait, le tout dans une suite de mouvements graciles et souples. Il évitait chaque attaque et distribuait ses coups aussi précis que mortels. Dans ce village humain posé sur l'eau du lac où Tauriel l'avait mené, Legolas épanchait le sang des orcs. Le liquide visqueux coulait sur le pont de bois, s'étalait sur les murs, recouvrait ses dagues et ses flèches. Mais pas une trace, pas une goutte si petite fût-elle ne m'acculait sa tunique verte ou sa peau pâle. Car le prince de la Mirkwood avait, comme beaucoup d'elfes de sa classe, élevé le combat et l'assassina au rang d'art véritable.

Un orc se rapprocha dans son dos, l'elfe tourna sur lui-même et utilisa son élan pour transpercer son ennemi. Oui, il était un artiste des ombres, celui qui se jouait de la mort pour finalement l'enlacer et danser avec elle. Le tout dans une valse aussi mortelle pour ses ennemis, que dangereuse pour lui. Legolas évita une flèche et esquiva deux lourdes épées adverses. Pourtant, il adorait ce frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine, alors que l'adrénaline et l'excitation courraient dans ses veines. Il était un prince de la Mirkwood, le bras armé de ses terres, l'assassin au service de son roi. Et il en était fier. D'un cou au corps-à-corps, aussi puissant que bien placé, il mit à terre un orc puis décocha une flèche pour l'achever.

Malgré tout, Legolas restait un elfe et il était attaché à des valeurs morales. Aussi, dispenser la mort ne lui était pas un plaisir. Pourtant face à ces individus, non ces monstres difformes qu'étaient les orcs, il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de penser que son bras était celui de la justice. Ces créatures des ténèbres, la plaie de la Terre du Milieu, il était de son devoir de les exterminer. Chaque orc, qui foulerait les mêmes chemins que lui, devrait s'incliner et fuir ou périr sous ses flèches. S'était pour cela qu'il avait suivi Tauriel. Certes Legolas apprécié la jeune elfe, mais il n'aurait jamais risqué de désobéir au roi de Mirkwood juste pour ses beaux yeux. En un sens, il pensait comme elle, ce monde était aussi le leur. Et il était inutile de se battre tous les jours pour défendre leurs terres, si le mal venait d'au-delà de leurs frontières. Il fallait éliminer l'ennemi directement dans sa forteresse. Aussi le prince avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste, et avait suivi la capitaine de la garde.

En un mouvement acrobatique et fluide, Legolas monta sur un toit et décocha autant de flèches mortelles qu'il y avait de cibles atteignables. Oui, dans ces moments où il combattait ce qu'il considérait comme les pires abominations sorties des ombres. Comme des êtres qu'il était presque légitime de tuer. Alors il s'autorisait à goutter pleinement à ce frisson d'excitation, de jubilation même. La proximité de la mort, qui pourtant jamais ne l'effleurait. La fierté malsaine de laisser tant de corps dans son sillage, d'être le juge et le bourreau de leur vie.

Le prince appela plusieurs fois Tauriel sur le ton de l'ordre, mais il devinait qu'elle préférerait rester soigner le nain. Peu lui importait pour le moment, il était bien trop dans le combat, bien trop concentré pour s'en soucier. Qu'il n'y ait personne pour surveiller ses arrières ne l'inquiéta pas non plus. Legolas était sûr de lui, entraîné, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il redescendit de son perchoir en un bon agile, et empoigna ses deux dagues pour se lancer dans un corps-à-corps avec une bande d'orcs. Léger sur ses appuis, assuré dans ses coups, dansant presque au milieu de ses ennemis, il les tua tous dans un minimum de mouvements.

Alors, un orc plus gros apparut, il était plus lourdement armé aussi. Legolas jaugea son nouvel adversaire du regard, puis eut un imperceptible sourire. Enfin autre chose que des soldats, aussi bêtes et disgracieux que faibles. L'assaut s'engagea, et alors, était-ce à cause du terrain réduit par les maisons de chaque côté ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait sous-estimé son adversaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le prince reçu plusieurs coups douloureux. Il en lâcha ses armes, et fut projeté plusieurs fois contre les épaisses poutres de bois. Elles plièrent sous le choc, et son carquois de flèches lui laboura le dos.

Finalement, l'elfe réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager de cette mauvaise passe. Mais son ennemi sonna le replie. Legolas se remit sur ses pieds, un peu chancelant. Alors, le prince sentit qu'un liquide désagréable maculait son visage. Il passa les doigts juste sous son nez et, à la faveur de la lumière vacillante des torches, put y observer un fin filet de sang. Legolas serra le poing et ramassa ses armes. Il allait se venger. Il était tout simplement inacceptable que lui, prince de la Mirkwood, laisse une créature aussi répugnante qu'un orc le blesser et faire couler son noble sang. Mais Legolas ne referait pas la même erreur. Il ne sous-estimerait pas son adversaire, et ne s'engagerait pas dans un combat sur un terrain qui lui serait défavorable. Alors l'assassin du roi se mit en marche pour tuer son ennemi, aussi sûrement et rapidement qu'une flèche fendant l'air.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. Il n'est pas long, mais j'ai essayé d'en soigner au mieux le style d'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je voulais vraiment montrer ici un Legolas fier de ce qu'il est, et en accord avec ça. J'en ai un peu assez de ne lire que des textes où il est épris soit d'Aragorn, soit de Gimli. Ou bien des fics où il est rejeté par sa famille et torturé par le fait qu'il soit un assassin. Ici je voulais un Legolas guerrier et noble.

**Attention, je ne critique en aucun cas les autres visions du personnage**, il est normal que chacun ait son propre avis. Surtout sur un personnage comme Legolas qui est, au final, peu développer dans l'oeuvre originale. Mais personnellement, je voulais vraiment montrer autre chose. Peut-être que certains seront du même avis que moi ;) ?


End file.
